Chitch
Chitch was the first spirit Guts encountered as a young man, and consequently, his first encounter with the supernatural. She was the spirit of a spring blossom flower that grew beneath the window of a small prison. Appearance She was roughly the same shape and size as one of the elf race, though she was a spirit. Much like them, she possessed a childlike appearance with large, emotive eyes. Her hair was tied back, converting into spring blossoms at the bun, and a long stem-like lock of hair rested down each side of her face, with more emerging around the base of her bun. Each lock had a heart shaped tip. Her dress, which emerged from the skin on her chest, was composed of leaves. Her design is inspired by the real life plant shepherd's purse (Capsella bursa-pastoris), which is also the plant she is the spirit of. Personality Although shy and timid, she immediately got along well with Guts and opened up to him, due to his ability to see her and his tolerant nature. She felt delight in helping others to the best of her abilities, even to the detriment of her own being. She spoke in a childlike manner, referring to herself in the third person, to light as "poppo" and to darkness as "shinshin". Abilities As she was the spirit of a flower, she possessed the ability to absorb the heat of sunlight and redirect it through her body, using this ability to keep Guts warm in the cold prison. Additionally, she could use the leaves of her flower to heal the wounds of others, happily agreeing to heal Guts' own. However, there was a drawback; the number of times Chitch could utilize this ability was limited to the number of leaves her flower possessed, as the life of her flower was connected to own her life, and removing every leaf would render the plant unable to photosynthesize, thus killing both the flower and herself. Story Fantasia Arc After Guts kills and eats the rat in his prison cell, Chitch is able to materialize, and is immensely grateful to Guts for killing the rat, as it was eating her flower previously. For quite some time, Guts dismisses Chitch as a hallucination. Chitch, however, eventually convinces Guts that she is real, and is determined to thank him and asks how she can. Guts asks if she can unlock the door to his cell, but Chitch cannot, as she cannot go too far from her flower without dying. Guts asks for water, and Chitch responds by removing a leaf from her flower and draining the water from it, tipping it into Guts' mouth. Though the water produced was little more than a drop, Guts thanked her without complaint. Chitch asks if he is cold, and when he responds yes, begins to glow, warming Guts by producing heat captured from the sun. Noticing that Guts is bleeding, she removes another leaf and uses it to heal a wound. Guts is amazed and asks her to heal the rest if she can. She begins to remove more leaves to do so, but asks if Guts will leave once he can walk again. Guts is the first human Chitch has made contact with, citing others that were there that only moaned and cried. Guts continues to deem Chitch a hallucination and berates himself for his continued perceived delirium and blaming it on childishness he can't let go of, but determines that she is real when lightly squeezing her and seeing that she is tangible. Thinking back, Guts remembers that he saw flowers like Chitch's in the field before being captured, and offers to take Chitch and her flower there, promising when Chitch asks if he's serious. Overjoyed, Chitch recommits to healing him, telling him to sleep. He does so, and wakes to find most of his wounds healed. Waking up to find Chitch gone, with her flower leafless and fallen to the ground, Guts is disturbed and saddened when he sees it, determining that Chitch must have plucked all of her leaves to heal Guts without thinking of the consequences, and thus dying. Guts takes the flower in secret when summoned by the viscount. Chitch's sacrifice, though impulsive, would be critical to helping Guts survive the next day, where he dueled the viscount's son at an extreme disadvantage, so that the son would be lauded as a great warrior for killing him. After killing the viscount's son and escaping with Martino's help, Guts takes the flower from the prison cell to the field he mentioned earlier, laying it there before leaving without Martino. Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Fantasia Arc Characters